Dani Mandvi
Dani Mandvi was originally a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital who later became a resident. History Internship On her first day, she was assigned to Cristina Yang. Cristina took her on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. However, her speech was derailed when her pager didn't go off as she told the interns to move when she moves. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Cristina's Stabbing When Cristina was stabbed by an icicle, Dani and Steve treated her, though she berated them because they didn't know how to read the x-ray. ("Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Mark's Penis While waiting outside an on-call room trying to get some sleep, Dani, Steve, and Ryan heard a loud, painful moan when Mark broke his penis. Later, while they watched his surgery, they gossiped about who might have broken it. Sadie eventually confessed, despite it actually being Lexie. ("Stairway to Heaven") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. ("Before and After") Patient X The interns worked on Patient X (actually Izzie using her own scans and labs) and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") Izzie and Alex's Wedding She attended Alex and Izzie's wedding. ("What a Difference a Day Makes") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. After the emails for the first round of layoffs went out, Izzie hugged her and Dani didn't have her lab coat on, implying she got cut from the program. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Career Dani is a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. Since she was never seen again after the first round of cutbacks, it's likely she was part of the 3/4 of her class cut. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Cristina Yang's Interns *'Lexie Grey' (#3) *'Dani Mandvi' (#4; reassigned to O'Malley as of There's No 'I' in Team) *'Steve Mostow' (#2) *'Ryan Spalding' (#4.2; became her intern as of Life During Wartime) *Unnamed African-American Intern (#1) Gallery Episodic 401InternDani.png|A Change is Gonna Come 403InternDani.png|Let the Truth Sting 407InternDani.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408InternDani.png|Forever Young 501InternDani.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502InternDani.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503Interns.png|Here Comes the Flood 504InternsDaniandSteve.png|Brave New World 505InternDani.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506InternDani.png|Life During Wartime 513InternDani.png|Stairway to Heaven 515InternDani.png|Before and After 517InternDani.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518InternDani.png|Stand By Me 522Interns.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 6x03Dani.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Episode Stills 4x02-28.jpg 5x03-5.jpg 5x04-34.jpg 5x06-13.jpg 5x06-14.jpg 5x06-18.jpg 5x06-19.jpg 5x22-2.jpg 5x22-4.jpg 6x03-5.jpg Appearances de:Dani Mandvi fr:Dani Mandvi Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Doctors